Avengers Session
by Loupiotte-Rogers
Summary: Petit recueil d'One Shot sur les Avengers, placé avant tout sous le signe de l'humour ! :D
1. Avengers Session

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Je sais, ce n'est pas bien de commencer cette fanfic alors que je n'ai pas terminé celle sur Harry Potter… Mais je vous assure que je ne l'ai pas abandonné ! Je suis juste en légère difficulté pour le moment, le syndrome de la page blanche quand j'essaie de m'y replonger… Mais le chapitre 7 est presque bouclé. Il sera certainement plus long que les autres. De plus, je suis en vacances ; quel bonheur la seconde ! Enfin bref, mon cerveau et mon imagination sont devenus fertile pour autre chose en ce moment ; les Avengers. Je vous l'accorde, ce n'est pas tout à fait le même registre, mais les films Marvel/Disney m'ont séduit plus que de raison, et après on sait ce que ça donne… De l'inspiration à foison !

**Cette fanfic** sera en fait un recueil d'One-Shot, placé sous le signe de l'humour. Enfin, je vais essayer de faire quelque chose de drôle, mais ce n'est pas dit que j'y arrive. En tout cas, pas question de me relancer dans une grande fanfiction avec une ''belle'' histoire structurée et tout le bataclan ; pas tant que je n'aurai pas terminé l'autre. Donc, a priori, toutes ces petites One Shot n'auront pas de rapport entre elles. J'espère tout de même que vous passerez un agréable moment, et que, faute de vous faire rire, cela vous aura fait sourire ou diverti.

Quant aux **disclaimers**, tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel. Même Captain America, malheureusement, je n'ai pas encore put le leur acheter !


	2. I'm a girl !

****Salut tout le monde !

Voici la première One Shot, plus longue que ce que je n'aurai imaginé... Personnellement, je n'en suis pas très contente. La situation que je voulais décrire est bien là, mais je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Enfin, j'espère que cela ne vous refroidira pas pour la suite, et sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**I'm a girl.**

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, tout était blanc. Tout était blanc, et il ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose. Que c'était-il passé ? Dormait-il, ou était-il mort ? Aucune des deux options, apparemment, puisque son crâne le faisait atrocement souffrir. Bon sang, mais qu'avait-il fait pour tomber dans un tel état ? Il ne se souvenait pas avoir bu. D'un autre côté, il ne se souvenait absolument pas de la veille. Il étouffa un bâillement, et se redressa sur ses coudes. Le sol était blanc, les murs étaient blancs et le plafond était blanc, et la porte devait l'être aussi. Ah, non. Elle était noire. Il se releva tout à fait et s'assis, pour voir qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cette étrange pièce. Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Steve et Thor était allongé par terre. A l'autre bout de la pièce, il lui sembla même voir Loki. Tous dormaient.

Tony haussa les épaules, et décida de se rallonger. Puisque les autres roupillaient encore, pourquoi pas lui ? Il se redressa soudainement, sautant sur ses jambes. Loki. **_Loki !_** Stark regarda autour de lui, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient tous ici ? Il donna un coup de pied à la personne la plus proche de lui, qui s'éveilla dans un grognement. Steve Rogers. Mais ce dernier se retourna, dans l'espoir de dormir encore un peu. A même le sol. *Vraiment pathétique* pensa Tony en soupirant, oubliant qu'il avait lui-même fait la même chose un peu plus tôt.

« Oh, Captain Igloo, debout, on a besoin de toi ! »

Un grognement lui répondit. Cet énergumène commençait sérieusement à ennuyer Tony, qui, pour la peine, lui donna un autre coup.

« Mais, Stark ! » grogna alors le capitaine en tournant la tête vers lui.

Steve plissa presque aussitôt les yeux, aveuglé par toute cette blancheur.

« Levez-vous, et vite ! Le sol n'est pas si confortable, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hein ? Mais… Que se passe-t-il ?

- Regardez autour de vous, Rogers. »

Le blond s'exécuta. Il entrouvrit la bouche en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il se tourna vers le milliardaire.

« Où sommes-nous ?

- J'allais vous poser la même question.

- Nous devrions réveiller les autres.

- Et bien, fais le. Mais je te déconseille Banner… »

Steve hocha la tête et s'employa à sortir les autres Avengers de leur étrange sommeil, exception faite pour Bruce. En apercevant Loki, Natasha porta instinctivement sa main à sa cuisse, mais son pistolet ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle leva une tête intriguée vers les autres. Cap n'avait pas son bouclier, Clint son arc, Thor son marteau et Tony son armure. Ils n'avaient rien. D'un autre côté, Loki n'avait pas son bâton non plus.

« Bon, Banner dort encore mais je n'oserai pas le réveiller. On fait quoi, on s'occupe de Loki une bonne fois pour toute ?

- On ne tue pas mon frère ! S'égosilla le Dieu de la foudre.

- Non. On essaie de sortir d'ici, Tony. Tu as vu la taille de cette pièce ? » Renchérie Natasha.

Tony soupira, se dirigea vers la porte et tenta, sans grande conviction, de l'ouvrir. Comme il le pensait, elle était fermée. Il soupira de nouveau.

« Bon, Monsieur Muscle pourrait nous être utile, là. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Steve, qui mis plusieurs seconde avant de comprendre que ''Monsieur Muscle'', c'était lui. Il rejoignit la porte en soupirant, et, prenant son élan, frappa aussi fort qu'il put dedans, espérant la faire céder.

Un couinement aigu retentit dans la pièce, faisant sursauter les Avengers. Ils fixèrent tous Rogers, n'ayant jamais imaginé une seule seconde qu'il puisse émettre un tel son.

« Je… Je crois que je me suis cassé le poignet. La… La porte est… Blindée.

- Mais même une porte blindée ne te résisterai pas !

- Il faut croire que… Celle-là, si.

- Merde ! » Cracha Stark.

Steve se laissa glisser contre le mur, tout penaud, en regarda son poignet qui enflait a vu d'œil.

« Bon, on peut s'en prendre à Loki, maintenant ?

- Hé, j'y suis pour rien moi ! »

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers le jeune frère de Thor, qui était encore allongé. Ce rendant compte qu'il était découvert, il entreprit d'émettre des ronflements plus ou moins convaincant.

« Il nous prends vraiment pour des cons. » lâcha Tony.

Loki finit par se relever en soupirant, et épousseta ses vêtements.

« Non, pour de simples mortels inférieurs. » dit-il avec dédain. Le demi-dieu regarda Steve, avant de rire moqueusement. « Je vais nous ouvrir, moi. »

Il s'approcha de la porte. Il se concentra, et envoya des faisceaux lumineux d'une grande intensité sur les murs. Mais rien ne se produisit. Il recommença l'expérience sur la porte, qui renvoya l'énergie destructrice dans la pièce. Natasha ne fut sauvée que par ses réflexes elle s'était jetée à terre alors que le faisceau magique passait à un cheveu de sa tête. Tony commençait à rire dans son coin. Même le grand Loki ne pouvait rien faire pour les sortir de là. Loki essaya divers sorts, se dupliqua pour envoyer plus d'énergie, mais rien n'y fit. Il abandonna, faisant disparaître ses doubles.

« Je ne peux rien pour vous, pauvre mortels. Je ne sais pas qui nous tiens enfermer ici, et je ne sais pas où est ce ''ici'', mais je sais que l'on ne m'y gardera pas longtemps. »

Un large sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Loki. Clint haussa un sourcil, impatient de voir ce qu'allait faire le Dieu de la Malice. Les secondes défilèrent, et le sourire de Loki s'effaça. Il finit par frapper du pied en pestant, et eu le malheur de culbuter sur un Banner encore endormi, qui fut tiré de son sommeil. Ah, non. C'est plutôt l'autre, qui est en train de s'éveiller. L'archer recula, entraînant Natasha avec lui. Ils furent très rapidement imités par leurs deux amis, le troisième restant assis contre le mur. Loki regarda la silhouette de Bruce devenir grande, grosse, et verte.

Le demi-dieu ne souriait plus du tout. Il courut dans un coin de la pièce, et se rendit compte que l'idée était très mauvaise quand Hulk tendit sa grosse main vers lui. Il glissa entre les jambes du Mastodonte, et rejoignit le groupe des Avengers, collé au mur du fond. Loki se cramponna au bras de Stark.

« Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie !

- Ah, désolé. Dans un tel cas, nous n'aidons que les demoiselles en détresse ! Lança Tony.

- Mais je SUIS une demoiselle ! » Gémit Loki.

Stark sursauta, se défaisant de la poigne de Loki, et l'observa, presque dégoûté. Steve, toujours assis contre le mur, ferma les yeux, sentant que son esprit était en train de lui échapper. Clint eu un mouvement de recul, et tint Natasha éloignée de Loki. Ce dernier – ou plutôt cette dernière, se tourna alors vers le milliardaire playboy, en lui faisant les yeux doux. Même Hulk c'était arrêté quelques secondes, abasourdi. Loki se glissa dans le dos de Stark, enserrant sa taille dans l'espoir d'être protégée.

« N… Non, Loki, arrête ! »

Le philanthrope ne savait plus où se mettre. Ce contact si rapproché avec l'ennemi, qui était en réalité une femme !, le mettait mal à l'aise. Il se dégagea tant bien que mal. Avant que Tony n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, le mastodonte avait attrapé Loki d'une main, et avait commençait à le secouer dans tous les sens, en l'air. Plusieurs fois déjà, la Déesse de la Malice avait heurté le plafond. Mais soudainement, des Loki apparurent un peu partout.

« Oh non, pas ça… » Soupira Steve, en voyant que Hulk essayait d'écraser les copies tout en gardant bien fermement l'originale dans sa main.

Mais contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, il n'y eu pas juste quatre ou cinq répliques du frère – de la sœur, pardon – de Thor, non. Une dizaine apparurent, et leur nombre ne cessait d'augmenter.

« Calme-toi, Loki ! Maîtrise tes pouvoirs !

- Aïe !

- MAIS FAITES CESSER CA, C'EST UN CAUCHEMARD ! » Hurla Stark, terrifié à l'idée que les demi-déesses puissent envahir la salle.

Steve, qui ne s'était pas relevé, n'était plus visible.

« Dites, si je meurs écrasé, noyé ou je ne sais quoi… Sachez que je vous appréciez beaucoup. » Fit ce dernier.

Clint avait fait monter Natasha sur ses épaules, alors que la salle était bondée de Loki. Le cri soudain de la Veuve Noire déstabilisa Hawkeye, qui faillit perdre l'équilibre.

« Regardez le plafond ! Là où Hulk a frappé Loki ! »

Quelques fissures c'était formés.

« Mais bien sûr ! C'est Hulk, la solution de l'équation ! » Avança Tony. « Il faut le faire frapper, toujours au même endroit. Sa force herculéenne, hulkienne plutôt, pourra faire tomber les fichus murs de cette maudites pièce ! »

Prenant son courage à deux mains, ce qui ne fut pas difficile pour le dieu de la foudre, Thor sauta sur Hulk, et l'attira vers les fissures. Au bout de quelques coups répétés dans le plafond et quelques cris aigus d'un Tony particulièrement dégouté de la masse de Loki copiés, le plafond fini par céder. Par chance, personne ne fut blessé par l'effondrement et toutes les fausses Loki disparurent. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva lentement, faisant tousser Bruce, redevenu lui-même. Et le silence tomba, lourd. Il fut néanmoins percé par l'un des étranges couinements du capitaine, suivit de lourds sons d'objets qui tombent.

« Steve ? » s'inquiéta Thor « Sa va ?

- Je… Je suis tombé en arrière.

- Mais tu es contre un mur.

- Le mur est tombé ! » Gémit le blond aux yeux bleus.

A quatre pattes, l'asgardien chercha à rejoindre son ami, et finit par le trouver, arrachant à Steve un nouveau gémissement.

« Mon… Mon poignet !

- Oh, pardon. Mais on n'y voit rien ici.

- Bon, vous avez finit tous les deux ? »

Le ton sec de Banner coupa net toutes discussions, et ils attendirent poliment que toute la poussière retombe. Et quand ce fut le cas, ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises. Natasha fut la première à se relever en époussetant sa tenue, puis tendit la main à Clint, qui l'attrapa avec un sourire. Sourire qui se figea, pour finalement se transformer en grimace.

« Fury… » Murmura-t-il en serrant les poings.

Natasha releva vivement les yeux, et une expression horrifiée se peignit sur son visage. Ils étaient au S.H.I.E.L.D. ! Tony se releva en pestant et crachant autant qu'il le pouvait, puis il rejoignit vite le docteur Banner, qui était allongé sur Loki.

« Relèves-toi vite, tu es en train d'écraser une femme dans une pose très suggestive. » susurra Tony.

« Une femme ?

- Oui, Loki est une femme… » Tony en tremblait encore.

Bruce lorgna Loki, avant de l'empoigner par le bras, le tenant fermement pour éviter qu'elle ne s'échappe. De son côté, Thor avait aidé Steve à se relever, qui avait le poignet plus gonflé que jamais. Il ne disait rien, mais on devinait à sa tête qu'il souffrait.

« Quel était le but de cette abomination ? » dit clairement l'agent Romanoff.

Hormis Clint, les Avengers tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement pour voir à qui parlait la jeune femme. C'est à ce moment qu'ils se rendirent compte de l'endroit où ils se tenaient. A quelques mètres, Nick Fury, Maria Hill et Phil Coulson étaient tranquillement assis dans des fauteuils en sirotant du jus de tomate. Le visage de l'agent Coulson devint très inquiet lorsqu'il vit dans quel état était son idole.

« C'était un simple test.

- Un SIMPLE test ? Nous aurions pu mourir !

- J'ai failli me faire violer. » Renchéri Stark.

Nick Fury soupira.

« Allez vous reposer, nous nous occupons de Mr Rogers. C'est un ordre. »

Natasha n'obéit qu'à contre cœur, imité de ses amis.

Thor attrapa Loki par le bras, et l'entraîna avec lui.

« Tu aurais dut me dire que tu étais une femme ! » gémit le Dieu de la Foudre.

Loki soupira.

« Tu sais bien que je suis un homme… »

Thor s'arrêta de marcher, la bouche ouverte. Loki le regarda, un air désolé sur le visage.

« C'était de l'ironie, Thor ! Mais ces êtres inférieurs ne comprennent rien. »

Le Dieu de la Malice haussa les épaules, et disparu. Qu'y pouvait-il si le S.H.I.E.L.D. l'enfermait dans une cage que seul Hulk peut briser, avec tous les Avengers dans le but de les tester ? Ils auraient tout simplement put l'enfermer, elle était hermétique à la magie. Ah, ces Humains. Tous des crétins.

« Dire qu'il m'ont cru ! »

Loki éclata d'un rire malsain.

* * *

Bon, voilà. J'espère qu'elle vous aura tout de même plu ! :)

A la prochaine !


	3. Steve & MSN

Salut tout le monde !

Bon voilà, j'avais vraiment pas envie de la mettre celle-là, j'ai honte... M'enfin bon, je le fais bien pour faire plaisir à ma petite soeur. En espérant que ce ne soit pas trop nul quand même ^.^

* * *

**Steve & MSN**

Tony sortit de son laboratoire en pleine forme, mais la tête remplie de formules scientifiques et autre. Il était restait en bas toute la nuit, et il était à présent 18h. Le milliardaire jeta le chiffon qu'il avait dans les mains sur le canapé en soupirant. Autant dire qu'il en avait légèrement marre, et qu'il souhaitait se détendre un peu. Le jeune homme n'avait dut dormir que deux heures, parce qu'il était tombé sur son bureau. Heureusement que Mlle Potts veillait à lui apporté une tasse de café serré toutes les heures… Il se laissa tomber à son tour sur le grand canapé, et attrapa l'un de ses ordinateurs Stark hyper sophistiqués.

« Pepper ?

- Oui, Tony ?

- Donne-moi un whisky, s'il te plaît. »

La jeune femme resta immobile quelques secondes, puis finit par faire ce qu'il lui demandait, non sans pousser un profond soupire. De son côté, Tony se connectait sur MSN.

* * *

Connectés: Steve Roger (Cap) ; Thor Odinson (Pikachu)

Occupés : Clint Barton (Carton) ; Natasha Romanoff (Nata)

Absent: Bruce Banner (Hulky).

* * *

_Nouveau message de : Cap_

Cap: Bpnjout Tpby !

Tony: Salut Cap. Encore un problème de clavier ?

Cap : Oui. Il faui que he fasse plus arrention aux touchrs.

Tony : Bah commence par regarder ton clavier plutôt que l'écran quand tu écris…

Cap : Bonne idée.

Tony : Je vais inviter Thor, tien !

Cap : Ah, vous allez boire un coup ?

Tony : …

Tony : Non, l'inviter dans la conversation.

Cap : Heu … ?

_Pikachu a été ajouté à la discussion._

Tony : Salut ! Tu vois Steve, j'ai invité Thor.

Cap : Ah d'accord. Mais tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

Tony : … Non !

Cap : Ah ok. Je viens de comprendre.

Tony : C'est pas trop tôt…

Cap : :-)

Tony : Bon, il fait quoi Thor ?

Pikachu : Je suis un DIEU, un peu de RESPECT !

Cap : Ca ne bas oas ?

Tony : Steve, le clavier !

Cap : pARDON

Pikachu : Quel être inférieur et débile…

_Le surnom « Pikachu » a été effacé._

Tony : Dis-moi, ce n'est pas parce que je t'avais surnommé Pikachu que tu es en rogne ? Je viens de l'enlever. C'est drôle un moment, mais à la longue…

Thor Odinson : Vous êtes méprisables.

_Cap :_ Il N4EST PAS CONTENT ? JE CROIS;

Tony : Cap, la majuscule… Thor, calme-toi !

_Thor Odinson a changé son nom en Loki._

Tony : C'est quoi ce bordel ?...

Loki : J'ai piraté le compte de mon imbécile de demi-frère, misérable mortel !

Tony : Ahah. Tu te rabaisses donc à ça ?

Loki : Je te hais.

_Cap vous a envoyé un wizz._

Loki : Quel est ce maléfice qui fait trembler mon écran ?

Tony : C'est juste Rogers.

Loki : Je n'ai donc pas à m'inquiéter si ce n'est que cet être inférieur et méprisable.

Tony : Je ne te permets pas de dire ça.

_Cap vous a envoyé un wizz._

Loki : Et pourquoi ?

Tony : Il est peut-être méprisable, mais il n'est pas inférieur.

_Cap vous a envoyé un wizz._

Cap : C'est vraiment drôle !

_Cap vous a envoyé un wizz._

Tony : Je me suis trompé. Il est peut-être inférieur, mais pas méprisable.

_Cap a envoyé l'animation : Pig._

Tony : Non, je n'ai rien dit.

_Cap a envoyé l'animation : Pig._

Loki : Pourquoi suis-je obligé de regarder cette chose dès qu'il l'envoie ?

_Cap a envoyé l'animation : Pig._

Cap : Je crois que je beug !

_Cap a envoyé l'animation : Pig._

Tony : Cap, arrête !

_Cap a envoyé l'animation : Pig._

Loki : Je vais le tuer.

_Cap a envoyé l'animation : Pig._

Cap : Tony j'ai un gros beug !

_Cap a envoyé l'animation : Pig._

Tony : Bon sang, t'a appuyé combien de fois dessus ?

_Cap a envoyé l'animation : Pig._

Cap : Une &àaine de fois.

_Cap a envoyé l'animation : Pig._

Loki : Il ne sait même pas écrire.

_Cap a envoyé l'animation : Pig._

Tony : Il faut activer les majuscules pour mettre des chiffres, Steve !

_Cap a envoyé l'animation : Pig._

Cap : Ah d'accord. 1234567890

_Cap a envoyé l'animation : Pig._

Loki : NON ! Espèce d'être plus inférieur que les êtres mortels ET inférieurs ! Pourquoi avoir appuyé tant de fois ?

_Cap a envoyé l'animation : Pig._

Cap : Je ne l'ai pas fait autant, je vérifiais que tous les nombres fonctionnaient…

Loki : Stark, il va falloir lui donner des cours.

Tony : Encore lui donner des cours ? Il est aussi doué qu'une paire de chaussette ! Je crois que ça s'est calmé.

Cap : C'est flatteur ?

Loki : Mdr, comme vous dites misérablement.

Tony : Je vais sauter du haut de ma tour…

_Cap vous a envoyé un wizz._

Tony : STEVE SA SUFFIT !

Cap : Pardon, mais ça m'avait manqué.

Loki : …

* * *

_Nata est passé en mode : En ligne._

_Nata a rejoint la conversation._

Cap : bONJOUR NATASHA §

Loki : Ça lui arrive de se relire avant d'envoyer un message ?

Tony : Bonne question. Salut Natasha !

Nata : Bonjour Steve, Tony.

Nata : Qu'est-ce que Loki fait ici ? COMMENT AI-JE PU L'ACCEPTER ?

Loki : Calme-toi, j'ai piraté le compte de mon frère.

_Cap vous a envoyé un wizz._

Tony : Steeeeeve !...

Cap : Je voulais le montrer à Natasha !

Nata : Je connais Steve, merci.

_Cap a envoyé l'animation : Love letter._

Nata : ?

Loki : Mdr ! Je suis devenu fan de cette expression inférieur.

Tony : Clint va être jaloux !

Cap : Oups.

Tony : Si tu as des fenêtres ouvertes, je te conseille de les fermer.

Cap : Moi ?

Tony : Oui, toi.

Nata : …

Loki : Ne lui dites rien !

Tony : Tu risques de te prendre une flèche dans les fesses.

Cap : Pourquoi ?

Tony : A cause de la déclaration que tu as fait à Romanoff !

Cap : Quelle déclaration ?

Loki : Quel boulet ?

Nata : lol.

Tony : L'animation « Love lette » !

Cap : Mais je n'ai pas fait exprès d'envoyer ça ! Je voulais envoyer Pig !

Loki : NON SURTOUT PAS !

Nata : C'est quoi ça, Pig ?

Cap : Tu veux voir ?

Tony : Natasha, dis-lui non, sois raisonnable !

Nata : Oui, montre-moi !

Loki : Une corde…

Tony : Attends j'arrive !

_Cap a envoyé l'animation : Pig._

Nata : Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si terrible.

Tony : Attends, ça vient.

Loki : Je vais au WC en attendant !

_Loki est absent : je vais me soulager, Mr. Chiotte attends un colis._

Nata : Heureux de le savoir.

Cap : Qui doit venir ?

Tony : Pig…

Cap : Cool ! Je peux venir aussi ?

Tony : Tu le fais exprès ou ?...

Cap : Ah j'ai compris. Mais je ne beug plus !

Nata : On écrit « bug », pas « beug ».

Cap : AH ?

Tony : C'est un cas désespéré…

* * *

_Cap a modifié son message personnel : Tony est méchant avec moi : penser à se venger._

Nata : Il est trop drôle !

Tony : STEVE !

Cap : Oui ?

Tony : Quelle vengeance comptes-tu exercer sur moi ?

Cap : Quelle vengeance ?

Nata : Ton message personnel.

Cap : Vous pouvez le voir ?

Tony : OUI !

Cap : Oups.

_Cap a modifié son message personnel : J'adore Tony Stark ! (l)_

Tony : …

Nata : Lol, laisse-le faire.

Cap : :-D

* * *

_Cap est passé en mode : Hors ligne._

_Cap est passé en mode : En ligne._

_Cap a été ajouté à la discussion._

_Cap est passé en mode : Hors ligne._

_Cap est passé en mode : En ligne._

_Cap a été ajouté à la discussion._

_Cap est passé en mode : Hors ligne._

_Cap est passé en mode : En ligne._

_Cap a été ajouté à la discussion._

_Cap est passé en mode : Hors ligne._

_Cap est passé en mode : En ligne._

_Cap est passé en mode : Hors ligne._

_Cap est passé en mode : En ligne._

Tony : J'abandonne…

* * *

_Nouveau message de : Cap_

Cap : Je ne vois plus vos messages ! :'-(

_Cap a été ajouté à la conversation._

Cap : Ah c'est bon, j'ai rien dit !

Tony : -'

Nata : Lol.

* * *

_Loki est passé en mode : En ligne._

Cap : Alors, Chiotte va bien ?

Loki : Non, il put.

Cap : Le pauvre ! :/

Tony : Tu crois qu'il a compris qui était Chiotte ?

Nata : Franchement ? Non.

Loki : Mdr !

* * *

_Cap vous invite a accepté sa cam._

_Vous avez accepté la cam de Cap. Chargement en cours…_

Tony : Vous pensez qu'il l'a fait exprès ?

Cap : Qui quoi ?

Tony : Non rien.

_Chargement terminé._

**« Merde. »**

Tony : C'était hilarant.

Nata : Il a dut avoir peur.

Loki : En même temps quand on voit sa tête…

Nata : Loki, tais-toi.

**« Merde ! J'y vois plus rien ! »**

**« Ah ben nous, on voit très bien ! » (Tony)**

**« Tony ? Attends j'arrive . »**

Nata : …

**_*bruit de porte qui s'ouvre*_ « Ah non, il est pas là… »_ *bruit de porte qui se ferme*_**

Tony : Me dites pas qu'il me cherche CHEZ lui.

Nata : Je crois que si.

_Loki a envoyé le son : rire diabolique._

Nata : Oh mon dieu.

Tony : Tu m'as appelé ?

Loki : Ici, le dieu, c'est MOI !

**« Bon, Tony, tu te caches où ? »**

**« Ici, gros malin ! » (Tony)**

**« DANS MON ORDINATEUR ? »**

Loki : Il est vraiment débile.

Tony : On a un gros plan sur son œil…

Nata : Il a de beaux yeux.

Tony : Son nez c'est tout de suite moins classe.

Loki : Ces puérilités me fatiguent.

**« Steve? Je suis bloqué ! Tant que tu entends ma voix, c'est que je suis bloqué ! » (Tony)**

Nata : Pauvre Steve…

Tony : Je sais, je suis méchant xP Tu n'as qu'à partir, Loki, ça nous fera des vacances.

Loki : Finalement, je vais rester.

_Loki a envoyé le son : rire diabolique._

**« Tony, bouge pas ! Je vais te sortir de là ! »**

**« Steve, ne TOUCHE PAS A CET ECRAN ! »**

***Ziiiiout***

Tony : Putain, il l'a pété.

**« Tony ? Tony je n'entends plus rien. Je ne t'ai pas tué ? Tony ! »**

Nata : Non, on l'entend et le vois encore.

Loki : Même Thor se débrouillerai mieux que lui.

**« Mince, je me suis tâché… »**

Tony : Heu, il fait quoi, là ?

Nata : Il se déshabille…

Loki : Oh mon dieu ! Quel beau torse musclé !

Tony : Il est poilu des jambes.

Nata : Je cache la vidéo, je ne veux pas voir le reste.

Tony : Tu sais Nata, il n'est pas si poilu que ça, tu peux regarder.

Nata : Non, ça ira.

Loki : Si j'étais une femme, je voudrai que mon mari ai presque le même corps.

Nata : Tu me dégoûtes !

**« Bon, maintenant que je suis changé, je vais essayer de régler ce problème… »**

Nata : Il va ou, là ?

Loki : Il va faire la rencontre de Mr Chiotte.

Tony : Il va me tuer tellement je ris.

Nata : Oh non mais il ne se rend pas compte qu'on le voit ?

Tony : Non.

**« Alors, ou est-ce que j'ai mis ce chiffon ?… »**

Loki : Cet être mortel me divertis au plus haut point.

***CRAAAC***

Loki : Ouuh…

Nata : L'ordi est tombé ?

Tony : Oui, mais il a survécu.

Nata : C'est du costaud.

Loki : Je crains le pire.

Tony : Mauvaise idée, Cap !

***Splach***

Nata : Au moins, le fond de ses WC est propres.

**« NOOOOON ! »**

***Scriiii***

_Cap est passé en mode : Hors Ligne._

Tony : Trop tard, Rogers…

Nata : Heu... Ouai. Je crois que je vais envoyer Barton aider Rogers... A plus tard.

_Nata est passé en mode : Hors ligne._

Tony : Héé ! Bon, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'être seul avec toi, alors je te laisse, Dieu de rien du tout !

Loki : Non ! RESTE ICI !

_Vous êtes déconnecté._

* * *

Tony se plia en deux sur son canapé, riant et crachant ses poumons. Pepper accourut aussi vite qu'elle put, inquiète. Tony essaya de lui expliquer la situation entre deux éclats de rire, puis finit par se lever, et rejoignit son labo en titubant sous l'effet de son fou rire. Ah, ce Steve !

Pepper le regarda faire, les poings sur les hanches, et se promis d'aller vérifier son état d'ici une demi-heure. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant rit, et elle avait presque peur qu'il ne meurt étouffé.

* * *

Enfin bref, voilà quoi. J'essaierai de mettre une nouvelle One Shot dans la soirée, ou demain, que celle-ci soit vite "remplacée".  
A bientôt ! ;D


	4. Fangirl's

Donc voilà, comme je l'avais dit, une deuxième One Shot pour aujourd'hui ! Celle-là, je l'aime bien, c'est une première ! ;D

En tout cas, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu pour l'écrire. Bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

**Fangirl's**

Le plafond était d'une couleur très clair, si clair qu'on pouvait aller jusqu'à dire qu'il était blanc. Il était assurément fait d'une matière pitoyablement terrestre, mais assez résistante. Il n'y avait pas un grain de poussière, pas une toute petite toile d'araignée ce plafond était excessivement monocorde, pas comme les beaux plafonds d'Asgard ou la peinture se mêlaient aux fresques.

Loki finit par se lever. Cette chambre qu'il occupait, dans les appartements de son frère vivant avec les autres dans la tour Stark, il la connaissait par cœur. Chaque recoin, chaque détail, rien n'avait échappé à son œil minutieux. Et pour cause, voilà tout juste une semaine que le demi-dieu avait été exilé sur Terre, sans aucun pouvoir. Et comme son abruti de frère l'adorait et tenait absolument à assurer sa protection, il était obligé de vivre avec la bande de taré du SHIELD. Bande de tarés qui voulait sa peau.

Evidemment, cela ne durerait plus très longtemps. Il trouverait une façon de servir ses ambitions, dusse-t-il se servir des technologies mortelles. Inférieurement mortelles… Il soupira, et sortit de la chambre. Dans le salon, Steve était assis dans le canapé et buvait un thé en regardant la télé. Une émission nostalgie sur l'Amérique d'avant, un documentaire sur les années nazies. Pathétique.

« Bonjour, Loki. Enfin sorti de cette chambre ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'intéressé grogna. Depuis une semaine, il était restait enfermé dans cette chambre miteuse, refusant catégoriquement de sortir. Il avait, pour seul lien avec le monde, un ordinateur portable que lui avait gentiment donné le docteur Banner. Ce fut Jarvis qui lui apprit les bases de l'informatique.

Loki avait toujours été jaloux de son frère, destiné à être roi à sa place. Maintenant, il était jaloux de tous les Avengers. Natasha et Barton étaient peut-être ceux qu'ils jalousaient le moins : ils avaient certes beaucoup d'admirateur, mais leur côté loup solitaire les rendaient aveugle vis-à-vis de l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre. Pathétique. Son abruti de frère avait au moins 300 ferventes admiratrice sur facebook – il avait passé une après-midi à les compter. Steve pas loin de 500, et Stark explosait les records avec facilement un millier, alors même qu'il était avec Mlle Potts. Répugnant couple, comme tout couple d'êtres mortelles inférieurs. Étonnement, même le Docteur Banner avait son nombre de groupies. Juste pour la région. Et Loki, alors ? Il était encore mis à l'écart.

Heureusement, en une semaine, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Et tout ça était en train de changer. Un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Ah, mon frère, tu viens enfin avec nous ! »

Loki, redescendu sur Terre, ne prêta même pas attention à Thor. Il observait avec un intérêt tout particulier Rogers, dont un large sourire fendait le visage. Ses yeux brillaient, et semblaient humide. Le demi-dieu se tourna vers la télé pour voir des extraits d'un vieux film en noir et blanc « Captain America ».

« C'est toi ce danseur en collant, Rogers ? Vraiment pitoyable. Comment des gens ont-ils pu supporter de voir un telle horreur sans que leurs yeux n'explosent ? »

Le sourire de Steve s'effaça bien vite, et quand il tourna son regard vers Loki, il avait une tête déconfite.

« Ne l'écoute pas, Steve. Il est jaloux ! Tu es vraiment canon. » Fit Stark avec un grand sourire.

Ce dernier prit place à côté dudit Steve sur le canapé, et passa un bras autour de son épaule avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue du blond, qui, à présent rouge comme une pivoine, se décala jusqu'à l'extrémité du canapé. Loki tira la langue de dégoût.

« Mais, laissez-moi regarder cette émission tranquillement, pour une fois que je suis devant la télé… » Soupira le jeune blond.

Loki traversa le salon, suivit par son frère.

« Tu vas continuer à me suivre longtemps ?

- Je voudrais sortir avec toi, un peu ! C'est super, dehors.

- Laisse-moi me laver ! » Grogna l'Asgardien.

Prenant cette réponse comme un accord, Thor le laissa tranquille et s'en alla en sifflotant un air joyeux. Quant à Loki, il poussa la porte de la salle de bain avec violence, mais elle était apparemment déjà occupée. Effectivement, Clint et Natasha semblaient se savonner le dos ensemble. Le jeune dieu recula lentement et sans bruit, histoire de ne pas se faire repérer. Eh bien, les choses avaient bougées en une semaine ! A moins que les deux tourtereaux ne le cache au reste du monde.

Une fois qu'il eut réussi à se laver – depuis une semaine, il était temps –, le dieu de la malice s'assit dans le canapé. Steve le regardait d'un œil méfiant, la télécommande de la télévision dans sa main.

« Toujours devant ton émission débile, Rogers, pauvre être inférieur ?

- La corpulence musculaire de Monsieur Rogers indique qu'il ne vous ai pas inférieur, au contraire, Monsieur. »

Loki leva un œil vers le plafond, et plissa les yeux. Quelle était le nom de cet être étrange et invisible, semblant vivre dans le plafond ? Ah, oui.

« Ta gueule, Jarvis. »

Le robot ne répondit pas au commentaire, faisant jubiler Loki. Thor fini par revenir vers lui.

« Veux-tu sortir à présent, mon frère ?

- Ou es Stark ?

- Tony Stark est à la supérette du coin, pour une séance dédicace.

- Tu m'y emmènes dans dix minutes ? »

Thor ne prit pas conscience que la question de son frère sonnait comme un ordre mais il s'en moquait, trop content de pouvoir sortir avec son frangin préféré. Frangin qui avait évidemment une idée derrière la tête.

* * *

Loki et Thor arrivèrent enfin à la supérette, le premier avec un air angélique et un sourire enjôleur. Comme prévu, ils y trouvèrent Stark ayant revêtu son armure, assis à une table et entourée d'une bonne centaine de folles furieuses, qui criaient et étaient au bord de l'évanouissement dès qu'Iron Man leur faisait un clin d'œil. Une femme sortit du magasin, et accouru vers les Asgardiens.

« Monsieur Laufeyson, quel plaisir de vous voir ! Vous êtes même en avance de cinq minutes, je vais vous inst… »

Loki la fit taire d'un signe de la main.

« Je veux que l'estrade, la table, enfin le truc pitoyablement terrestre, soit installé ici. »

Du doigt, il montra un espace vide à quelques mètres en face de Tony.

« Mais, Iron man est…

- Justement. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et en un quart d'heure, « l'estrade » de Loki était prête.

« Thor, mon frère – Loki grimaça – Je te demanderai de rester _sagement_ assis à côté. »

Le dieu de la foudre obtempéra. Loki monta sur la table, et se défit de sa lourde cape verte, qui tomba au sol dans un froissement d'étoffe. Il n'y avait plus qu'à patienter un peu.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le parking se remplissait de voitures, et une petite masse de filles se regroupait devant la table de Loki, qui les dominait de toute sa hauteur. Tony n'avait encore rien vu.

« Hé les filles ! C'est LOKIIIIIIIII ! »

Le cri d'une des hystériques d'Iron Man fit même sursauter le demi-dieu en question. Et le quart des admiratrices de Stark accoururent. Loki eu un sourire satisfait.

« Je sais que sur facebook, je vous avait promis de me déshabiller entièrement… » des cris de joies fusèrent un peu partout. « Mais nous sommes dans un endroit ouvert au publique… Je crains alors que ce ne soit pas possible. » Un silence consterné lui répondit.

Les filles restées près de Tony observaient l'asgardien avec attention, tandis que le milliardaire lançait des regards noir au demi-dieu.

« Je ne garderais donc que cette chose que vous nommez caleçon. »

De nouveaux cris partirent dans tous les sens, et la quasi-totalité des filles quittèrent Iron Man pour se précipiter vers Loki, qui commença avec à se déshabiller assez sensuellement. Quant à attirer les filles, autant le faire jusqu'au bout. Mécontent, Tony se leva et abattit ses points sur la table, cassant cette dernière en deux. Ses dernières admiratrices partirent alors.

Une fois que Loki se trouva en caleçon, il se rendit compte que ses habits étaient en train de se promener de mains en mains. Ce n'est pas qu'il y tenait beaucoup, ni qu'il avait froid, mais… Il était à présent à court d'idée. Les trois quarts de ses fangirl's gisaient au sol, évanouies. Les autres se concertèrent pour lancer un puissant « LOKI'D ! » avant de se ruer vers la table. Le pauvre demi-dieu dut sauter en arrière, mais rien n'arrêtait plus les filles. Il ramassa sa cape, et n'eut d'autre choix que de s'enfuir à toutes jambes – Thor c'était endormi (ou évanoui).

Ce revirement de situation n'était pas pour déplaire à Tony Stark, qui se régalait du spectacle. Loki courant en slip – avec juste sa lourde cape verte sur les épaules – une armée de fangirl's à ses trousses.

« Jarvis, enregistre.

- Bien Monsieur.

- Hooowaaaw. Que ce passe-t-il ? Où est mon frère ? »

Thor venait de s'éveiller dans un bâillement, cherchant Loki des yeux. Quand il le vit en mauvaise postures, il sauta sur ses jambes.

« Ne faites rien, Thor ! Il joue simplement à 'Chat', et s'amusent comme des petits fous. Il serait mécontent que vous le dérangiez. Mais ramassez donc ses vêtements, et rentrons. »

Thor obtempéra.

* * *

Il était dix heures du soir quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un Loki parfaitement nu, juste enroulé dans sa grande cape verte. Ses traits étaient tirés, épuisés, et il avançait en traînant des pieds. Il entendait le son de la télévision d'ici, et les rires des tarés du SHIELD.

« Encore devant la télé, Rogers ? » fit-il d'une petite voix lasse.

Comme aucun des Avengers ne daigna lui répondre entre deux crises de rire, il avança pour voir ce qui les mettait dans cet état.

« Nous pouvons encore remercier Iron Man pour ses images incroyables. Mais nous allons finir notre flash spécial non plus avec des photos, mais avec une merveilleuse vidéo ! Les Fangirl's Loki ne pourront que bénir Monsieur Stark ! » annonçait la présentatrice des informations.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, tout cela ne disait rien à Loki. Et effectivement, il ouvrit de grand yeux en se voyant courir sur le parking en slip, cape sur les épaules, et en criant comme une fillette « A l'aide mon frère ! Aide-moi ! Thor ! », pour finalement finir attrapé par cette bande de folles furieuses, plaqué au sol et en ressortir nu comme un vers – avec sa cape encore heureux.

Loki ne put résister au choc il s'effondra sur la moquette. Thor fut le premier à réagir il tapait avec anxiété le visage de son frère.

« Vous pensez qu'il va s'en remettre ? » demanda le Dieu de la Foudre.

« Evidemment ! » rit Tony. « Mercredi prochain, il faudra l'amener à la piscine, c'est tout. »

Thor sourit à cette perspective et transporta son frère jusqu'à sa chambre, alors que les autres se passaient en boucle la vidéo de Jarvis.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! En fait, je crois que j'aime bien cette fanfic parce que j'apprécierai bien de voir de mes propres yeux un tel spectacle ("Loki courant en slip – avec juste sa lourde cape verte sur les épaules – une armée de fangirl's à ses trousses.") En espérant que vous avez passé un bon moment qui vous aura au moins fait sourire.

Vous pouvez laisser une petite review si vous voulez, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

A la prochaine fois ! =D


End file.
